En un simple juego de ajedrez
by BlissVmpKr
Summary: Un acontecimiento común en el USS Enterprise eran los juegos de ajedrez entre el comandante Spock y el capitán Kirk. Miradas llenas de significado, sentimientos camuflados de camaradería, confesiones, ideas, susurros. Y todo ello en una simple partida de ajedrez.
1. Chapter 1

_Culpo a la luna por darme la inspiración y a la lluvia por ser su cómplice._

**Todos los personajes son creación del maravilloso Gene Roddenberry, yo solo los tomo prestados, para hacer realidad las maquinaciones de mi loca mente.**

* * *

**En una simple partida de ajedrez**

El comandante Spock y el capitán Kirk se encontraban en la sala de recreación de la USS Enterprise. Curiosamente no había nadie en la habitación salvo ellos dos. El silencio reinaba en la estancia y solo era roto por el roce de las piezas de ajedrez sobre el tablero y las dos respiraciones. El juego se había convertido prácticamente en un ritual desde la primera vez que jugaron hace ya seis meses, casi una semana después de comenzar con la misión de cinco años después del incidente con Khan. Jim miró a Spock con la tristeza inundando sus ojos color zafiro. ¿Cómo es que habían llegado a ese punto?

Cuando Spock Prime le había confesado que él y su James T. Kirk habían sido los mejores amigos nunca le creyó, incluso después de la fusión mental le quedaban dudas, después de todo el universo en el que vivían había tomado una dirección distinta a la del anciano, en esta nueva realidad, ambos no podían encajar. Pero todo se había dado diferente, Jim se había equivocado. La naturaleza de sus personalidades podía ser contradictoria, podrían pelear e incluso odiarse por momentos, pero muy dentro, en el fondo de su ser, sus almas o sus katras, como diría el vulcano, se reconocían, se unían, se amaban. Era un amor diferente, puro, uno que traspasaba tiempos y dimensiones, que no podía ser cambiado o detenido. Como las almas gemelas de Platón, ambos eran parte de un todo esperando a reunirse. Según las palabras del antiguo filosofo griego un solo abrazo podría devolvernos la sensación de estar completos en cuerpo y alma, la sensación que el dios Zeus nos arrebató. El cuerpo de James se sentía atraído hacia Spock, como dos polos opuestos de un imán, una metáfora que era más que aceptable, ellos eran completamente opuestos.

Sufría por mantenerse alejado. Gastaba mucha energía aguantando las ganas de tocarlo, de estar junto a él. Su cuerpo vibraba por la necesidad, sentía su presencia en la habitación aún cuando sus ojos no lo hubiesen visto. De vez en cuando, su necesidad de contacto se hacía demasiado grande para contenerlo, entonces, lo único que podía hacer para no sucumbir ante la fuerza del intenso deseo, era darle una ligera palmada en los hombros, algún "accidental" roce al entrar al puente, o ponerle una en la espalda para indicarle alguna dirección. El ínfimo contacto con su piel, aún con el uniforme de por medio, le permitía liberar parte de su ansiedad. Pero no era suficiente, jamás sería suficiente.

Momentos como este, en el que jugaban ajedrez, era cuando más dolía, lo sentía tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos. Gracias a los juegos se habían conocido mejor, se habían confesado pensamientos, anécdotas, sentimientos, que nunca habían compartido con nadie más. Jim le contó cómo había vivido su vida, perdido. Spock increíblemente le había confiado los maltratos de su niñez por parte de los demás vulcanos, su afán por demostrar que era igual de bueno que los demás. Secretamente, comprendieron que después de todo algo tenían en común, el sentido de no pertenecer a ningún lugar, y conforme pasaban los días encontraban en el otro lo que habían buscado sin saber durante toda su vida. Un hogar.

Spock movió un alfil.

Sus manos estaban tan solo a centímetros, podría simplemente estirar el brazo y tocar sus dedos. Podría dejarse atrapar por el desconocido placer del beso vulcano. Podría pararse, rodear la mesa, o incluso saltarla para tomarlo en brazos y finalmente capturar sus labios entre los suyos. Podría dejarse llevar por todas sus emociones y sentirse completo por primera vez. Podría, pero no lo haría. Por más que él lo deseara no debía permitirse aquello. Por una vez en su vida debía aguantar esos impulsos emocionales que lo empujaban a tomarlo contra la pared. Debía controlarse, no podía permitirse el sentir. Como deseaba que Spock le correspondiese, que se diese cuenta de lo mucho que lo amaba y que se diese la oportunidad de amarlo de vuelta.

―Spock ―llamó Jim

El vulcano desvió la mirada de su juego para ver a su capitán. Aquel humano ilógico que poco a poco se había metido en su vida hasta convertirse parte de ella. Su mirada se veía extraña. Triste.

―¿Qué sucede capitán? ―respondió en su habitual tono neutro, no dejando entrever la sincera preocupación que inundaba su ser.

Jim le dedico una sonrisa triste. ¿Cuántas veces le había pedido que lo llamase Jim? El vulcano solía referirse a él como capitán estando o no en servicio, pareciera que le costase pronunciar su nombre. Kirk solía disfrutar de las escasas ocasiones en las que se refería a él por Jim. Cuando lo miraba con esos profundos ojos negros como el ónix, en el momento en el que sus labios se despegaban y pronunciaban esas cortas tres letras que formaban su nombre, la voz baja de Spock recorría cada punto de su alma, de su cuerpo, despertaba cada terminal nerviosa que poseía y se instauraba en su corazón transmitiéndole una calidez que jamás había conocido antes. ¿Cómo es que era capaz de soportar ese sentimiento tan intenso? Por momentos James temía que su cuerpo llegase al límite y terminase siendo arrastrado por una vorágine de emociones hacia la locura.

―¿Tú crees que exista alguien capaz de amarme? ―preguntó el rubio, temiendo la respuesta

El vulcano alguna vez escuchó decir a su madre que los ojos eran la ventana del alma, pues bien, tenía razón. Los ojos de Jim se encontraban llenos de emociones y sensaciones desconocidas para él. Sentimientos que secretamente deseaba poder experimentar. Podía ver la ansiedad que provocaba la pregunta que acababa de hacerle. ¿Por qué razón le preguntaba aquello? ¿Sería que alguna mujer por fin había conquistado el insufrible corazón del capitán James T. Kirk?

―¿Por qué lo pregunta capitán? ―cuestionó Spock ―¿Acaso alguna mujer lo ha enamorado?

Jim contuvo la risa amarga que pugno por salir al oír al vulcano. Movió su torre a la derecha.

―No ―respondió ―La única mujer que he amado ha sido y siempre será mi madre, a pesar de todo… pero no estás tan equivocado, estoy enamorado.

La sorpresa golpeó al vulcano y cual phaser, lo dejo aturdido. A pesar de intuir su respuesta, Spock no podía describir el vacio en el estomago y la amargura que lo invadió al escucharlo. ¿Por qué sentía todo eso? ¿Qué le sucedía? ¿Qué tenía James Tiberius Kirk que lo hacía perder el control de esa manera? Inconscientemente, su mente comenzó a repasar todos los nombres de la tripulación. Descartó a las mujeres por la anterior negación de Jim. Pero no podía descartar a nadie más sin tener más información.

―¿Es alguien cercano a usted? ―preguntó el vulcano, fingiendo desinterés mientras movía su caballo, comiéndose la torre de Jim.

James desvió la mirada al juego. ¿Cómo responder a sus preguntas sin confesarle su necesidad de él? Sin decirle que era él de quien estaba enamorado. Apretó un puño para liberar algo de tensión. No podía, no debía. No sin que Spock se alejara de él irremediablemente. Aunque tal vez, esta podría ser la única ocasión en que podría dejarle vislumbrar sus sentimientos. Tal vez podría decirle lo mucho que lo amaba, sin hacerlo directamente.

―Sí ―afirmó ―es cercano a mí, aunque no tanto como desearía.

Spock eliminó otro tanto de nombres, a los que no había visto dirigirle al capitán más de unas cuantas palabras. Sopesó las posibilidades y al final quedó una lista de los que él podía considerar cercanos al capitán. Scott, el timonel Sulu, el joven Chekov y… el doctor McCoy. Una sensación de frio recorrió su espina dorsal al pensar en el último nombre. Definitivamente el jefe médico del Enterprise podía definirse como cercano al capitán. Había escuchado algunos rumores que se corrieron sobre ellos dos en la academia, pero después de haber observado su relación y de presenciar la innata predilección por las féminas de Jim, simplemente había dado por hecho que era mentira. ¿Sería posible que se haya enamorado del doctor? Qué esa amistad era realmente amor escondido. Tenía lógica, después de todo era el jefe médico quien comprendía a Jim más que cualquier otra persona.

―Si me permite preguntarle capitán ―comenzó Spock ―¿Por qué no intenta algo con él? Con el tiempo que llevo conociéndolo me he dado cuenta de que no tiene problemas expresando su interés por una persona.

―Tengo miedo ―confesó Jim, mientras movía un peón para proteger a su rey ― Nunca he estado interesado en alguien de esta manera. No es una follada de una noche. Es algo mucho más profundo, a demás, él tiene una relación.

No era fácil dejar al vulcano sin palabras. No era el doctor McCoy después de todo. Pero si no era él, ¿quién sí? Repasó la lista nuevamente. Solo Sulu y Chekov se encontraban en una relación, tal vez alguno de los dos era la persona.

―El miedo no es lógico, lo único que lograra haciéndole caso a esa emoción es ser infeliz ―espetó Spock ―según lo que he podido observar, los humanos no respetan mucho los estándares de una relación como para ser un impedimento hacia la persona deseada. ¿Qué lo detiene?

Jim se encogió de pronto. Se sentía intimidado. Nunca debió empezar con esa conversación. Lo único que lograría era afirmar que lo suyo no sucedería.

El peón de Jim fue comido por el alfil de Spock, dejando a su rey desprotegido contra el caballo del vulcano.

―Jaque ―dijo el vulcano.

―Porque quiero verlo feliz ―respondió finalmente el rubio ― bueno, al menos todo lo que sea posible.

―Debo suponer que por su respuesta no es alguien que demuestre sus emociones muy abiertamente.

Jim sonrió, esta vez sinceramente. ¿A caso no se daba cuenta? Tal vez no. Se dice que no hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver. Bloqueó al caballo de Spock con otro peón.

―Efectivamente ―dijo James ―¿Sabe? Ella, aunque no me agrade la idea, es una buena mujer, es inteligente, hermosa, tiene un sentido del humor muy refinado y encaja bien con él.

El vulcano observo al rubio, intrigado. Aquel humano sufría viendo al hombre que amaba con otra mujer solamente porque quería verlo feliz. Un pensamiento tan desinteresado era difícil de encontrar entre los de su raza. James T. Kirk era todo un dilema.

―¿Por qué nunca ha tenido una relación seria con alguien capitán? ―preguntó Spock espontáneamente.

La pregunta descolocó a Jim. Había muchas cosas en su vida de las cuales se avergonzaba, y en ese momento su larga lista de amantes pesaba como las cadenas de Jacob Marley*. El nunca había pasado de algunos encuentros esporádicos con una persona, no por temor a enamorarse, como pensaban muchos de sus conocidos, sino porque él no podía darse el lujo de estar con una persona que sabía que no amaba. No sería justo para la otra persona.

―No podría estar con alguien sabiendo que no lo amo Spock ―dijo Jim ―el amor debe de ser la única motivación para establecer una relación, si no lo hay, simplemente no funciona.

"No podría estar con alguien sabiendo que no lo amo". Las palabras de su capitán retumbaron en la cabeza de Spock. Sin quererlo, sus pensamientos se dirigieron directamente a Nyota. La teniente Uhura había sido una decisión lógica, ambos eran personas serias, valoraban su trabajo más que cualquier cosa, había sido una alumna brillante y parecía no importarle que fuese mestizo. Pero, ¿la amaba? ¿Realmente lo hacía?

―¿Qué es lo que define el amor Jim? ―cuestionó ―¿Cómo sabes que lo que sientes por él es amor?

El capitán se tomó su tiempo antes de responder. Saboreando el recuerdo de su nombre siendo pronunciado por los labios de su amado. ¿Cómo definir el amor? Era algo que los seres humanos habían intentado hacer desde los tiempos en que fueron capaces de amar. El amor era el conjunto de miles de sentimientos y al mismo tiempo era diferente a todos ellos. El amor no se definía, se sentía.

―Es difícil responder esa pregunta Spock ―respondió Jim ― Supongo que es amor, porque yo nunca había sentido algo como esto, es ilógico, yo lo sé, pero el amor lo es. Cuando amas, harías cualquier cosa por ver a la persona amada feliz, es una extraña emoción porque aunque sufres por no poderlo tocar, por no poder estar a su lado, tocarlo, besarlo, sigues ahí y cuando alguien más posee el corazón de quien tu quieres, te aseguras que lo trate bien, porque lo más importante para ti es él, no tú, darías todo. La vida incluso.

Y era cierto. Jim haría cualquier cosa que Spock le pidiese. Le bajaría el universo entero, cambiaria la dirección de las estrellas, dejaría su puesto en la Enterprise, buscaría la manera de regresar el tiempo e impedir que Nero destruyese su planeta. Haría hasta lo imposible por hacerlo sentir amado. Kirk miraba a los ojos a su comandante, declarándose ante él.

―Cuando estas con esa persona, te sientes completo. Sabes que todo lo que has estado buscando se reduce a quien está frente a ti ―continuó el rubio ―Él te comprende, te acepta tal y como eres, y aunque reconozca tus defectos no te deja por ellos, es más, le da más razones para valorar tus virtudes. Te ayuda, te apoya, en cualquier cosa que hagas. El amor Spock, es infinito, te abre un mar de posibilidades y sueños. Te da razones para la esperanza y te muestra una perspectiva distinta. Es extraño. Ni yo mismo lo comprendo. Pero así como es hermoso, también duele, más de lo que puedas imaginar.

―No lo entiendo ―contestó Spock al discurso de Jim ―¿Cómo puede hacerte feliz un sentimiento que duele? Es ilógico.

―Ya te lo dije ―replicó Kirk ―El amor es ilógico. No intentes comprenderlo porque no podrás. El amor se siente y de alguna manera sabes que es.

Un silencio pesado cayó sobre la habitación. Jim había desviado la mirada de los ojos del vulcano y ahora se encontraba con la mirada perdida. Spock movió su alfil. Aparentando concentración en el juego, pero su mente se hallaba muy lejos de ahí. Nyota lo aceptaba, lo comprendía hasta cierto punto, pero no lo hacía sentirse completo. Siempre, no importa donde estuviese, se encontraba fuera de lugar. Esa sensación había disminuido considerablemente cuando se enlistó en la Flota Estelar. Pero no había desaparecido. Las únicas ocasiones en las que se encontraba cómodo era… cuando jugaba ajedrez con Jim.

James Tiberius Kirk, él lo hacía sentirse cómodo, completo, que pertenecía a algún lugar. No solamente se sentía a gusto en sus habituales partidas, sino cuando realizaban misiones juntos, cuando compartían el espacio en el puente, cuando se encontraban para comer. Analizando sus acciones, Spock observó con asombro que siempre parecía estar alrededor de Jim. Incluso estando con Nyota, el vulcano siempre buscaba la cercanía con su capitán. Un ser que iba en contra de todos los estándares, leyes y normas. ¿Por qué sentía todo eso son él? ¿Qué tenía de especial?

De pronto, una epifanía petrifico el cuerpo de Spock. Él lo amaba, lo amaba realmente. No entendía cómo es que lo sabía o por qué lo sentía, solo lo hacía y eso lo asustaba. El amor era un sentimiento peligroso, estaba fuera de toda razón y toda lógica. Iba en contra de todos los ideales que había aprendido durante toda su vida. Amenazaba su absoluto control, amenazaba todo por lo que había luchado alguna vez. No podía dejarse controlar, debía alejar todo rastro de emoción de su ser. No debía. Spock miró a su amigo concentrado en el tablero. Jim movió su reina.

―Jaque mate ―pronunció el rubio

Sin embargo el vulcano no produjo ningún sonido. James levantó su mirada empujado por la curiosidad. Spock tenía los ojos fijos en los suyos, el ónix y el zafiro se encontraban frente a frente, ansiando fundirse en un solo y precioso material. El tiempo se detuvo, y la energía entre ambos aumentó. Jim estaba desconcertado y Spock lo miraba completamente fuera de sí, aturdido por las emociones recién descubiertas y aterrado por intensidad de estas, luchaba desesperadamente por mantener el control. No podía moverse, temía hacer algo imprudente que le costase su puesto. Las relaciones en la Cadena de Comando estaban estrictamente prohibidas. Además no debía olvidar la conversación que lo llevo a su atroz revelación, Jim estaba enamorado. Y por si fuera poco de un hombre inmerso en otra relación con una mujer. Una mujer. El hombre que amaba estaba con una mujer, eso significaba que no eran Sulu ni Chekov, entonces, ¿Quién? ¿Quién era el hombre que había robado el corazón de su capitán?

―Debo retirarme capitán ―murmuró el vulcano ―le aconsejo a usted que haga lo mismo

Kirk asintió. Acomodaron las piezas del ajedrez y ambos se levantaron sin pronunciar ninguna palabra más. Caminaron en silencio por los pasillos del Enterprise. Jim sentía una opresión en el pecho. La conversación que habían mantenido no había hecho más que afirmar su temor de que para el vulcano, nunca sería más que su capitán, su amigo. Nada más alejado de la realidad. Mientras James se hundía en la miseria, la mente del vulcano especulaba sobre posibilidades. Había llegado a la conclusión, de que no podía continuar con su relación con Nyota, no cuando lo que sentía por ella no era amor. Y sobre Jim, aún su mente seguía recorriendo los nombres de los tripulantes, intentando descubrir quién era el poseedor del corazón del humano. La razón se negaba fervientemente a aceptar los sentimientos que lo invadían. Sus dos seres interiores, el vulcano, normalmente dominante, y el humano, reprimido por tanto tiempo, luchaban por tomar el control de sus acciones. Llegaron al pasillo en el que debían separarse, ambos se detuvieron y se voltearon para encontrarse de frente. El silencio los rodeaba. Intentaban encontrar una razón para quedarse por más tiempo juntos.

―Al final no respondiste a mi pregunta Spock ―susurró Jim ― ¿Crees que alguien sea capaz de amarme?

El pelinegro podía observar la angustia en los pozos azules de Jim. Su yo humano empujó violentamente al vulcano, ganando la batalla. Tal vez, podía permitirse perder parte de su estricto porte por una vez. Un solo segundo de descontrol no podía afectar toda su formación, de hecho la enriquecería. Si podía permitirse el sentir, para después volver a suprimir sus emociones, habría logrado por lo que había peleado tanto en su niñez, el poder absoluto sobre ellas. Así que por primera vez en su vida, no pensó en la lógica, ni en la razón.

―James Tiberius Kirk ―dijo lentamente Spock ―tu eres una persona con muchos defectos, eres impulsivo, irrespetuoso, irreverente, y muchos otros adjetivos que podría enumerar… Sin embargo, por ilógico que sea, eres el mejor ser humano que he tenido el placer de encontrar. Definitivamente eres más que apto para ser amado. No obstante, debo añadir, que debido a tu previa escasez de interés en establecer una relación seria, el hombre al qué amas, es el verdadero afortunado.

El vulcano se permitió un último acto espontaneo antes de regresar a su férreo control. Extendió una mano y con los dedos acarició sutilmente la mejilla de un atónito Jim. Mandando una corriente eléctrica que despertó todos los poros de su piel. En cuanto el contacto entre ellos se rompió, Spock recompuso su postura y después de un asentimiento, le dio la espalda a su capitán, caminando hacia su camarote.

* * *

***Jacob Marley: personaje de "A Christmas Carol" escrito por Charles Dickens, este personaje fue el primer fantasma con el que se topó Scroodge, viejo socio suyo, quien cargaba pesadas cadenas por todos y cada uno de sus pecados cometidos en vida.**

**La luna tiene algo que me deja imaginar, Jim y Spock son las últimas victimas de esta gigante plateda. Espero que les haya gustado. Un agradecimiento especial a Fantasmaalineal por brindarme su apoyo, mujer, eres la Spock Prime de muchas recien salidas del cascarón trekkies. **

**¿Creen que este fic merece un lindo review? Son gratis y hacen feliz a una escritora. No importa la extención sino la intención.**

**Nos leemos**

***Bliss***


	2. Capítulo 2 Jaque Mate

_Decir que escribo para mí es un axioma, negar que escribo para ustedes es una falacia. Disfruten._

**Todos los personajes son creación del maravilloso Gene Roddenberry, yo solo los tomo prestados, para hacer realidad las maquinaciones de mi loca mente.**

* * *

**En una simple partida de ajedrez**

**CAPITULO 2. Jaque Mate**

Esa no era una partida de ajedrez como cualquier otra. La tensión en el aire era palpable. Nuevamente se encontraban solos en la sala de recreación. Había pasado una semana desde su último juego. Juego en el que sin Spock saberlo, Jim había confesado sus sentimientos ante él. Y Jim sin saberlo, había hecho que Spock se diera cuenta de todos sus sentimientos por él. La ironía de este hecho era casi risible. El dolor del amor que ambos creían no era correspondido, había hecho que casi cancelaran su juego de esa noche. Sin embargo la necesidad por el otro les había hecho desistir de esa absurda idea. A pesar de todo, querían disfrutar de la compañía del otro lo más que pudieran, disfrutar de esas escasas horas en las que ambos estaban seguros se pertenecían.

Spock observó como Jim miraba concentrado el tablero, decidiendo su próximo movimiento. Sus ojos azules se veían muy concentrados, tenían esa determinación que siempre los adornaba cada vez que estaba en comando. Eran tan… azules, el vulcano podía compararlo con el azul del mar terrestre y concluir que el océano palidecía ante el profundo color de Jim. Las puntas de su cabello rubio se disparaban para todas direcciones, indomable como siempre, Spock se sorprendió al descubrir las enormes ganas que tenía de pasar los dedos por ese sedoso cabello rubio, por esas rosadas mejillas, de besar aquellos tentadores labios. Parpadeó varias veces para alejar esos pensamientos de su mente. Tuvo que cerrar sus ojos e inhalar y exhalar lentamente para mantener sus emociones bajo control. Nunca le había resultado tan difícil mantenerse bajo control, no como en esta última semana. Después de haberse dejado llevar por ellas y de acariciar la mejilla de Jim en la puerta de su camarote, Spock tuvo que meditar 3. 12 horas para recuperar el control de sí mismo. Aunque, a pesar de las acciones irracionales que llevo a cabo, no sentía ninguna culpabilidad o remordimiento, claro que esas emociones eran ilógicas, lo hecho no se podía cambiar.

Jim movió un caballo, comiéndose un peón de Spock.

―Dado que en la última semana nuestros deberes nos han mantenido incapaces de entablar una conversación ―dijo Spock queriendo romper el inusual silencio ―Es mi deseo preguntarle, capitán, ¿Cómo se encuentra?

Spock movió su alfil.

Jim levantó la mirada del juego, mirando al vulcano. Parpadeó varias veces como intentando encontrar significado a sus palabras. Finalmente la luz de la comprensión iluminó sus ojos.

―Bien, Spock ―respondió cauteloso ―gracias por preguntar

Kirk movió su reina.

―¿Ha notado algún cambio en su situación sentimental?

La curiosidad era característica de los vulcanos, pero la de Spock traspasaba esa mera característica, él realmente quería saber. Hasta cierto punto, necesitaba saber. Un humano lo habría calificado como masoquismo puro, un vulcano lo definiría como simple deseo de bien estar hacia el ser amado.

Spock movió su torre a la derecha.

―No ha sucedido nada ―dijo Jim con los ojos inundándose en tristeza ―creo que es tiempo de comenzar a contemplar otras posibilidades, no puedo seguir sufriendo de esta manera por él.

Kirk cerró sus puños con fuerza, hasta que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos y desvió la mirada. ¿Por qué le sucedía esto a él? ¿Sería a caso un castigo por todos los corazones rotos que dejó abandonados en la Tierra? No lo había hecho con intención, él nunca buscó nada más que calor, pero nunca se comprometió, no se creía capaz de amar y mucho menos ser correspondido. Pero justo en ese momento, en el que el amor había llegado a él de esa manera, la razón de todo parecía no percatarse de nada. El dolor nacía de su corazón, quemando su pecho con dolorosas llamaradas. James no se quería rendir sin luchar, él mismo se repetía que no creía en escenarios invencibles. Pero si no era invencible, al menos este escenario era lo suficientemente difícil como para asustar a Jim lo necesario como para no insistir. No quería salir más lastimado de lo que ya estaba. De niño comprobó que un corazón roto podía partirse en pedazos más y más pequeños, que las personas que amas, son las que más daño te pueden hacer, y que mientras sigas amándolas, pueden lastimarte siempre aún más.

―¿Cree que pueda olvidar ese amor que siente por él capitán? ―preguntó Spock intentando que la esperanza no traspasara su voz, años ocultando todo signo de emoción lo ayudo.

Un plan comenzó a formarse en su mente. Nunca antes había añorado sentir y mostrar afecto por alguien de esa manera, la única otra persona que había despertado algo similar a él había sido su madre y la había lastimado de formas inimaginables al rechazar sus sentimientos por ella. No iba a permitir que eso volviera a ocurrir, se lo debía a ella. Lucharía por James. Lo haría.

―Yo… ―titubeó Kirk ―yo no lo sé

¿De verdad podía olvidarlo? ¿Sería posible? El se veía tan… cómodo con Uhura. ¿Por qué amar a alguien que claramente no lo amaba? Que estaba comprometido en otra relación. Necesitaba olvidarlo, no podía.

―Estoy seguro que con la persona correcta usted sería capaz de hacerlo ―dijo Spock

_Conmigo podrías hacerlo_, quiso decir el vulcano. Pero no lo hizo, a pesar de todo, el miedo era poderoso, irracional, pero poderoso al fin y al cabo. Su rostro se mantenía impasible, tal vez un poco más tenso de lo normal. Controlar sus impulsos se estaba volviendo demasiado complicado. El cuerpo de Jim lo llamaba como un imán. Su mente le pedía el suave contacto de la otra, tal era el impulso, que los normalmente alzados escudos de su mente se encontraban abajo. Inquieto por tocar la más ínfima porción de piel de Jim y captar aunque sea un resquicio de lo que aquel humano pensaba, sentía. Deseaba con fervor poder sumergirse en las cálidas aguas de su mente. Regodearse en el placer psíquico que eso le proporcionaría. Porque Spock estaba seguro, que la mente de Kirk sería la más bella en la que jamás podría nadar.

―No lo sé ―dijo el rubio melancólico ―a veces pienso que lo amaré toda mi vida, un no siendo correspondido.

Ya lo había intentado, había intentado olvidarlo. Bueno, no exactamente. Cuando abrió los ojos por primera vez después de haber experimentado la muerte, y se encontró con la suave mirada del vulcano. Su pecho se infló con alegría y anhelo. Una sensación que nunca antes había experimentado. Le sonrió brillantemente. Cuando supo lo que había hecho por él. Solo pudo agradecerle sinceramente, ese sentimiento aumentó. Después del primer juego de ajedrez, después de encontrarse con la confianza necesaria para contarle todos sus secretos, se asustó de lo que estaba experimentando. Intentó fervientemente negar esas sensaciones que le proporcionaba Spock. Sus conquistas espaciales aumentaron en gran cantidad por un periodo de tiempo. Hasta que irremediablemente, tuvo que aceptar lo que tanto había temido. Estaba enamorado de Spock.

Jim movió su cabeza, alejando esos pensamientos.

El juego de ajedrez parecía haber quedado en el olvido.

―No hablemos más de eso ―suplicó ―Mejor cuéntame tu que tal están las cosas con Uhura.

Era tan masoquista. Jim se sentía un poco tonto por preguntar eso, ¿Qué quería que le respondiera Spock? ¿Acaso quería enterarse de una próxima boda?

Un silencio se instauró en la habitación por unos segundos. Pero finalmente, Spock habló.

―La teniente y yo no compartimos una relación romántica desde hace dos días, tres horas y cuarenta y cinco minutos.

Kirk se quedó impactado. Juraría que su corazón se detuvo por un momento. De pronto, la luz de la esperanza resurgió en él como el ave fénix de las cenizas, pequeña, débil, pero esperanza al fin y al cabo.

―¿Qué? ―preguntó perplejo ―¿Qué sucedió?

De pronto la culpabilidad se apoderó de él. No debería sentirse bien por el hecho de que Spock hubiese roto con Uhura, para empezar, no sabía si el vulcano había salido herido. Y en segundo lugar… eso no garantizaba que iniciaría una relación romántica, como el pelinegro la había denominado, con él.

―He descubierto que no poseo el sentimiento denominado amor por la teniente ―explicó Spock ―En cambio, ha sido de mi conocimiento también, que en efecto poseo esa emoción por otro ser.

Jim sintió las palabras como una puñalada directa a su corazón. El dolor que inició en su musculo palpitante se extendió por todo su pecho. La esperanza, aquel bebé fénix que recién renacía, fue brutalmente asesinado. Desvió la mirada y parpadeó varias veces para evitar derramar las lágrimas que estaban a punto de salirse de sus ojos.

―Debo irme, comandante ―dijo súbitamente el rubio, levantándose de golpe ―he olvidado mandar el último informe de la misión que acabamos de finiquitar. Lamento dejar pendiente nuestra partida de ajedrez, podemos programar una nueva en el futuro.

Spock miró confundido cómo Jim se levantaba. Todo su dialogo fue dicho mirando hacia el suelo. Una extraña angustia se extendió por su cuerpo cuando vio una pequeña gota salada caer de rostro de Jim hacia el suelo. Cuando esta toco la superficie plana, causó un pequeño sonido, los finos oídos vulcanos lo captaron y le resonaron en el corazón. Se levantó también, al mismo tiempo que Kirk se giraba y caminaba apresurado a la salida. Spock rodeó la mesa con premura y alcanzó al humano antes de que saliera de la sala de recreación.

―Espera, Jim…

Extendió una mano para detener el movimiento del capitán tomando la suya. La fuerza del vulcano impidió que Jim siguiese caminando. Sin embargo el propio Spock también detuvo sus acciones. La corriente de emociones que surgieron del contacto lo paralizaron. La amargura, la ira, la tristeza, el corazón roto, el amor… todo lo que bullía dentro de Jim le fue mostrado a Spock por el contacto de su piel. Kirk notó el silencio sepulcral y la rigidez de Spock. Se volvió hacia él y pudo ver al vulcano mirándolo con una mirada de consternación en sus ojos.

―Tu… tu estas enamorado de mi ―afirmó el vulcano.

Kirk se dio cuenta de lo que había sucedido y de un tirón zafó su mano del agarre de Spock. Este, ante el estado de sorpresa en el que se encontraba, dejó ir el contacto. Jim desvió la mirada nuevamente, las lágrimas se estaban volviendo más difíciles de contener.

―Sí ―respondió James, mentir ahora no serviría de nada ―Pero no hay de qué preocuparse Spock, tu y yo seguiremos siendo amigos, conservaré mi profesionalismo todo el tiempo. No lo dudes. No me interpondré entre tú y quien sea de quien estés enamorado.

Se dio la vuelta nuevamente y prácticamente corrió el tramo que le quedaba antes de poder salir de la habitación.

Sin embargo nunca llegó a la puerta. Algo primario se removió dentro del vulcano y al ver a Jim huir nuevamente, corrió tras de él. Atajándolo. Lo volteó con un poco más de fuerza de la que él hubiese querido. Pero en ese momento no le importó, solo quería a Jim con él. Decirle que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos, que le permitiera amarlo tanto como fuese posible. Sus manos volaron al rostro de Jim, a sus puntos de fusión mental. Esta se inició, al tiempo que Spock estampaba sus labios sobre los de Jim en un beso puramente humano.

Jim sintió como una brillante luz penetraba su mente. Miles de imágenes lo atravesaron. Imágenes de las cuales él tenía propios recuerdos. Pero estas estaban desde otro punto de vista. Estas eran recuerdos de quien lo sostenía. La luz fue complementada por la calidez de los labios ajenos moviéndose contra los suyos. Por un momento, Jim se quedó inmóvil. Totalmente a la merced de Spock. Las imágenes de los recuerdos del vulcano venían acompañados de sentimientos. De desagrado, aceptación, amistad, comprensión, solidaridad… y de pronto… las imágenes de su último juego de ajedrez se reprodujeron en la cabeza de Jim… amor, todo lo que pudo sentir el rubio fue amor. Un amor diferente del suyo, sabía que no era el propio, se sentía… ajeno.

La intensidad de este sentimiento le infló el pecho y le debilitó las piernas. Se aferró al cuerpo del pelinegro buscando apoyo, pasó los brazos por el cuello de él. Spock lo estrechó aún más contra su cuerpo. La boca de Jim cobró vida, la abrió para profundizar el beso y su lengua traviesa se abrió paso entre los labios del vulcano, buscando la otra para jugar. Ambas se encontraron y comenzó una lucha por tomar el control. La danza entre estas les produjo una nueva sarta de sensaciones que los recorrió, haciéndoles jadear de placer. Pudieron ser segundos, minutos, horas. El tiempo se detuvo para ambos. Dejándolos disfrutar de ese pequeño momento que por un momento les pareció que podría durar eternamente.

Poco a poco, la pasión del beso fue menguando, dejando solo la ternura y el amor. En un momento, se detuvieron, solo dejando sus bocas unidas. Spock aprovechó esta pequeña pausa para romper la fusión mental. Utilizó el brazo libre para afianzar su abrazo sobre Kirk. Sus ojos estaban cerrados. Pero a pesar de creer saber que significaba todo aquello, Jim necesitaba una confirmación. Necesitaba escucharlo. La alegría y el regocijo eran detenidos por la fuerte barrera de la cautela.

―Spock… ―susurró el rubio contra los labios del contrario ―Esto significa que tú…

―Te amo, Jim ―contestó el vulcano abriendo los ojos, encontrándose con los zafiro de Kirk.

La barrera fue destrozada y como el agua de una presa que se rompe, las emociones que Jim estaba conteniendo recorrieron su sistema violentamente. Todas, juntándose en un solo gesto. Una bella y extensa sonrisa se posó en sus labios. Sus ojos brillaban por la felicidad. Esta vez fue él quien comenzó el beso, pero esta vez fue lento, disfrutando el sabor del otro.

El comandante Spock y el capitán Kirk se encontraban en la sala de recreación de la USS Enterprise. Curiosamente no había nadie en la habitación salvo ellos dos. El silencio reinaba en la estancia y solo era roto por el roce de los labios de ambos y las dos respiraciones agitadas. Un tablero de ajedrez reposaba en una de las mesas del fondo. Un juego sin terminar, el único testigo de lo que ocurría ahí, el único testigo de una completa historia de amor. Era el instrumento que unió dos almas destinadas a ello. Sin él, lo hubiesen hecho de igual manera, pero en esa realidad, en ese tiempo, todo ocurrió, durante un simple juego de ajedrez.

* * *

**Despúes de mucho tiempo, bueno no tanto, les traigo la continuación que muchos me pidieron. La verdad es que lo había planeado originalmente para que fuese un One-shot... pero después de leer todos sus comentarios y recordarme a mi misma que odiaba los finales muy abiertos, decidí que ese par se merecía algo más. El por qué de la frase del inicio. **

**Espero que les haya gustado mucho. A mi en lo personal es de las cosas que más he disfrutado escribir y cómo quedaron.  
**

**Si es la primera vez que me leen, les invito a leer mis demás fics, cuento con dos one-shots más de ST, un long fic y una traducción en proceso.**

**¿Creen que esto merece un lindo review? Es mi unico sueldo como ficker y me hacen muy feliz. No importa la extención sino la intención.**

**Muchas gracias a quienes me dieron favorite, follow y dejaron review.**

**Nos leemos**

**Bliss fuera.  
**


End file.
